


Speak Violin

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Love, M/M, Yearning, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Sherlock plays. His violin speaks





	Speak Violin

Picking up the bow in one hand and the violin with the other I stroll over to the window. Placing the violin under my chin while my other hand sets the bow on the strings.

* * *

Play violin, play to the street, to the outside world. Play to my passion, my love who sits in the chair behind me, unaware of my desire. Stress each note, pull out the yearning for him. He cannot know, will not know. But it's all in my bowing.

I stop, setting bow and violin down and sit across from him.

* * *

He stands, and begins to cry, to sob, heavy deep sobs from within.  
Up again, over to him, wrapping my arms around his body, my cheek on his blonde hair, one hand caressing the nape of his neck.

Speak violin, speak of love. Let the strings tell of it. Speak.  
"John Watson, I love you."  
And the strings play a silent love song, a hymn to him.


End file.
